Trampoline
by PrettyPetalProductions
Summary: Everyone goes over to Gabriella's for her birthday and Chad and Ryan end up alone on the trampoline in the middle of a hot summer night. Chyan OneShot SLASH


Hey guys, I got the idea for this fic from my friends sleep over, hope you all like. Pretty please review, good or bad welcome.

(Chyan) (ONESHOT) (SLASH)

Betaed by the fabulous MagicalRachel.

CHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYAN

Ryan rolled over with a groan; he had been boiling under the sheets he had just thrown off. Gabriella had invited most of the gang over to her place for her birthday party sleep over. In the middle of summer! Ryan, Troy, Chad, Zeke, Sharpay and Gabriella were all sleeping in the lounge room on a few blow-up beds. There were two doubles and two singles to sleep on. Sharpay had insisted on sharing with her brother so that she didn't have to sleep near Zeke. Everyone knew that Zeke loved Sharpay but she didn't return the feeling in the slightest. Troy and Chad (the best friends) had opted to sleep together on the other double. Well everyone had decided on that really, because they weren't about to let Troy sleep with Gabriella. Who knew what they might wake up to find?

Ryan stared at the ceiling, trying to think of cold things that might cool him down. _Icebergs, ice-cream, penguins, snowball fights._ Ryan sighed: it wasn't working. Sharpay shifted beside him and swung her arm over his chest. _Great._ Ryan thought; with Sharpay snuggled up beside him he wasn't going to be getting any cooler. Ryan tried to occupy his mind again; he started to count all the lights in Gabriella's living room. Let's see, he thought, there is a standby light on the front of the TV, a little green light on the front of the fridge and a similar light on the microwave. The DVD player and PS2 had standby light's on as well.

Ryan heard as someone else in the room shuffled. Seemed like he wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. Soon Chad was getting out of bed and walking towards the door, blanket around his shoulders. Since Ryan had been awake for so long his eyes had adjusted to the minimal light, but he still couldn't see many details. Chad's hair, however, was unmistakable. Ryan watched as Chad looked out the door facing the backyard before gently and silently sliding the door open and stepping outside.

It occurred to Ryan that maybe Chad was on to something: it would be so much cooler outside. Ryan slowly untangled Sharpay from around his waist before following Chad out of the sliding doors.

"Hey Wildcat." Ryan whispered. Chad spun around, looking Ryan over.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked quietly.

"I couldn't sleep it's so hot inside. And when I saw you go outside..." Ryan whispered, trailing off and suddenly feeling cold.

"You're telling me. I was cooking in there." Chad sighed, wrapping his blanket around himself tighter. It was sooo much cooler outside.

"But its cold out here. I'm just going to get a blanket." Ryan said, turning to walk back inside. Chad nodded and let him go. As soon as Ryan stepped back inside, the wave of heat hit him. He quickly tip-toed over to grab a doona from his bed before returning outside.

When Ryan walked back out Chad wasn't on the porch. Ryan glanced around and spotted the suspiciously Chad shaped lump on the trampoline. He smiled and walked over to it.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked, before realising that sure enough Chad was trying to sleep on the trampoline.

"Going to sleep outside where it's cold." Chad said. Rolling over on his back, he glanced up at Ryan with a sleepy smile. "Join me?"

Ryan smiled right back. "Sure." he replied, slipping silently onto the trampoline. The trampoline was supposed to only have a curtain weight on it at a time and Ryan was sure that with both the boys on it the limit was exceeded. But they weren't bouncing on it so he figured it should be alright.

It wasn't that Ryan and Chad were heavy, because they weren't, but the trampoline still creaked under their weight. The trampoline dipped in the middle where Chad lay so that was right where Ryan slid. Accidentally Ryan slid right on top of Chad. Ryan panicked; he didn't want Chad to get the wrong idea (which was actually the right idea, but he didn't want Chad to know that).

The trampoline creaked as Ryan shuffled frantically. Chad grabbed Ryan and held him still, pressing him down on to him.

"Shhh, you're making too much noise." Chad hissed into Ryan ear, making his breath catch in his throat.

"Sorry." Ryan whispered, rolling over off of Chad. They both lay there, side by side, staring up into the sky. It was a perfect night, with not a cloud in the sky and the stars shining ever so brightly. But there was one star that stuck out the most; it was shining so much brighter than all the others.

Chad pointed at it. "See that star?"

"Yeah."

"That's my Nana Katie; she died when I was about 7." Chad sighed, letting his arm fall back down between them, brushing Ryan's own hand.

Ryan smiled. "Funny I always thought that was my cousin Cass, she was always the brightest star. Sometimes even brighter than Sharpay, but she died in a car accident 5 years ago."

"Oh, well that can be the Katie and Cass star then." Chad smiled to himself.

"Yeah." Ryan said, smiling to himself. Chad turned to look him with a confused look on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" The question was innocent with a tiny hint of sarcasm.

"Oh I was just thinking…" Ryan started.

"Hey don't do that." Chad stopped him. "You might hurt yourself." He chuckled.

Ryan gave a little pout and tried to smack Chad lightly in the head, but he grabbed Ryan hand and wrestled with him. Ryan tried to free his hand but ended up being spun around so that his head was on Chad's stomach.

"Stop." Chad suddenly stopped. "We're making too much noise."

They both stayed completely still, listening for any sound of a waking person inside, but there was nothing so they relaxed. Ryan still had his head on Chad's chest, and he tried to move it off, but the trampoline creaked again.

"Stop. What are you doing?" Chad asked, holding Ryan down.

"I was just going to get off you…" Ryan trailed off.

"It's ok; you have permission to lie on my stomach." Chad said, letting go of Ryan.

Ryan smiled at this.

"So…" Chad sighed. "What were you going to tell me before?"

"Oh." Ryan remembered. "It's just weird how we both ended up out here. To think that like two months ago I never would have dreamed of lying on Gabriella's Trampoline with…"

"The Chad Danforth." Chad finished smugly. "It's OK you can bask in my presence tonight, but you need a special V.I.P pass from now on, OK." Chad joked.

When Chad giggled his stomach rose and fell unevenly making Ryan's head bounce.

"Don't get to big for your boots Chad." Ryan warned playfully.

"Alright." Chad sighed. They both continued to star at the stars when a shooting star blazed across the sky.

"Whoa." they both exclaimed. Ryan quickly added. "Make a wish."

Chad stared at the sky for a little while before looking down at Ryan. "I have nothing left to wish for; all of my wishes have come true."

Ryan sat up a little to come face to face with Chad. He fought the butterflies in the pit of his stomach and found his voice. "Are you sure you have everything you've ever wanted?"

Chad smiled at him. "Almost, there's just one more thing."

Ryan prayed so badly that one thing was what he wanted it to be. "And what's that?"

"This." said Chad, closing the gap between their lips. Ryan froze; he didn't know what to do or whether he was dreaming. But soon Chad's tongue was invading his mouth and Ryan let him in eagerly. The rest was a blur of tongues, lips and just pure lust.

When they both came up for air lying down side by side again panting hard. Chad rolled over a looked at Ryan.

"Wow that was…" Chad seemed lost for words.

"Fantastic." Ryan finished for him, smiling. Gabriella should have sleepovers in the middle of summer more often.


End file.
